Episode 36 (series 33)
The 36th episode of series 33 is the 1128th episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Eric Styles and written by Rob Gittins. This episode marks the final appearance of consultant Elle Gardner, portrayed by Jaye Griffiths, after three years on the show. Plot It is Elle's final day working in the emergency department, and she expresses her doubts to Jacob about whether or not she is doing the right thing by leaving. In her office, Connie writes her a leaving card and attempts to give it to her, but the commotion in the department triggers her anxiety. In admin, David gives Elle a box of glue and sellotape to symbolise the department falling apart in her absence, but she asserts that "they won't even notice she's gone". Charlie and Dylan quickly rebuke her, and the latter gives her a hug and claims that she has been the one holding the staff together. Elle thanks David and calls him "Dave" in the process, prompting him to jokingly remind her that "it's always been David". Elsewhere in Holby, Terry visits his daughter Georgy in her room to tell her that he is briefly going out. At a nearby bus stop, Marc tries to convince his brother Aidan that they only need to make one break-in to appease their landlord and help him afford college. Once Terry drives away, they go to break into his house. At the ambulance station, Ruby tells Iain and Jan that she cannot find her stethoscope. She suggests that she may have left it in one of the ambulances, prompting Jan to coldly retort that it would not be lost. Iain makes a remark about Jan hounding him, but he soon realises that she is behind him and turns to smile at her. He elects to help Ruby find her stethoscope and finds an envelope addressed to him, but she quickly takes it back. Marc and Aidan enter Terry and Georgy's house, and they search the building for money and valuables. Aidan insists that there is nothing of worth, but Marc disagrees and drags him upstairs. In the ED, after treating a member of a medieval re-enactment society, Charlie informs Elle that extra staff has been drafted in due to an issue with the staff rota, meaning that he would have to work overtime. Jacob apprises her of a surprise party being planned for her in the staff room and informs her that Hanssen wants to see her. Georgy hears Marc and Aidan and hides in her room. Aidan begins to panic, and Marc gives him a bottle of medicine to help calm his nerves. Believing that Terry does not have children based on Marc's observations over the past week, they open the child gate and slowly enter Georgy's room, causing her to scream in terror. In admin, Elle appreciates Hanssen coming down to wish her good luck, but he claims that he also wants to speak to Connie. She becomes suspicious of Connie when she overhears Hanssen asking her why she put in a glowing reference for her to Richard Shawcross - her new boss. Terry rushes into his house after hearing Georgy scream, and he attacks Marc and Aidan in the kitchen. Marc pushes Georgy into a glass jar, causing her hands to bleed. Outside, Marc tries to help Aidan up after Terry wrestles him to the ground, but he loses his grip, causing Aidan to impale his leg on a rake. Marc quickly calls for an ambulance. Meanwhile, Hanssen informs Connie for missing performance targets, but she asserts that the fault lies with a lack of beds and funding. She offers what she claims is a proposal, but he tells her to give it to him in the morning. Once Hanssen leaves, Connie breathes a sigh of relief after narrowly avoiding giving him an empty folder. In cubicles, Elle asks Jacob why Connie would recommend her to the Royal Wiltshire so highly, and he suggests asking Connie herself. In Terry's garden, Iain and Ruby treat Aidan. Ruby catches Iain losing focus, and she suggests tending to Terry and Georgy. In the ED, Connie is spooked when a fight breaks out between the re-enactment society members. Elle confronts her and demands to know if she contacted Richard Shawcross first, but Connie suggests that she is being paranoid. In the house, Iain treats Georgy's hand lacerations, and Terry claims that he has called the police. Despite Terry's reluctance, Iain insists on taking him and his daughter to the hospital. As Ruby loads Marc and Aidan onto the ambulance, she spots Dani watching her down the road. In reception, Elle continues to interrogate Connie about her motives for making the reference and asks if her symptoms of anxiety are down to her being afraid of another attack. She also highlights the fact that she has not performed a single procedure since it happened, but Connie calls her "deluded". Elle insists that she is asking her as her friend, but Connie asks "in what twisted little universe are they friends". As Marc and Aidan are taken into the ED, Elle challenges Connie to prove that she is coping by treating them in resus. In cubicles, Terry initially refuses to leave Georgy, but Elle manages to convince him to accept treatment. Meanwhile, Archie examines Aidan and suggests that he is reacting to the blood transfusion, but Robyn points out that his jaw is twitching. David implores Marc to be honest about whether or not Aidan has taken any drugs, and Marc gives him a bottle of prescription medication which belongs to neither of them. After Elle and Charlie assess Terry, Jade informs the former that there are no records for Georgy on any of the hospital's databases. Her test results show that she is seriously anaemic, and Elle and Jade ask Terry why her GP did not pick up on her condition. He tells them that he has not registered her with one and vows to do it as soon as they get home. Elle asks Jade to move Georgy to HDC and call her old GP in Leeds. At the ambulance station, Ruby informs Iain that she has not found her stethoscope yet, and he elects to check in the staff room. She asks him if he is alright, and he claims that he had a "moment". In HDC, Georgy allows Elle to examine her eyes. In resus, Aidan's temperature continues to rise, and David requests ice packs from ITU. Outside, Connie tries to muster the courage to enter, but she loses her confidence and retreats. Elle tries to get Georgy to answer questions about her health and home life, but she receives no responses. She asks her what her hobbies are, and Georgy simply replies with "draw". Elsewhere, Terry tries to bargain with Marc and promises not to press charges if he does not talk to the police. Believing that something has happened to Aidan, he rushes back to resus. Elle demands to know what is going on, and Terry explains that he does not want the police to be involved in case they view him as the guilty party and take him away from Georgy. She tries to explain to him that his daughter's language skills are "virtually non-existent" and that she has serious problems with her vision, but he refuses to listen. He declares that he and Georgy are leaving, but Elle persuades him to allow her to run a few more tests on his daughter first. Outside the department, David apprises Jacob of Marc's stolen prescription medication, and Jacob is shocked to learn that they belong to his mother Omo. Connie finally enters resus and insists on managing Aidan's drug toxicity before taking him up for surgery. Desperate, Marc gives David the pills he gave Aidan in Terry's house. In cubicles, Jade informs Elle that Terry's old surgery in Leeds does not exist, and Elle questions why the police have not arrived yet, prompting Jade to posit that he may not have called them. In resus, Aidan begins to develop serotonin syndrome, and Connie decides to prepare for a peritoneal lavage. Meanwhile, in reception, Jacob interrogates Marc about Omo's medication, and he admits that he received them from a woman named Jet at a pub. Perturbed by the revelation, Jacob runs out of the department. Elle finds out from Georgy's test results that she is at high risk of developing rickets. She and Jade find Marc berating Terry, and he claims that he should be locked up for keeping his daughter locked away. Elle assures him that she is safe, but he asserts that he has a second daughter. In resus, Connie begins to perform the lavage, but Aidan's temperature continues to rise, despite his dantrolene levels being maxed out. Elle and Jade rush to Georgy's cubicle only to find that Terry has taken her. They apprise Iain and Ruby of their discovery. Back in resus, Archie urges Connie to take Aidan to theatre, but Connie insists on continuing with the lavage. His body temperature begins to drop, and Connie reprimands Archie for questioning her judgement. She returns to her office and experiences a panic attack. Jacob arrives at Omo's house, and Jet answers the door. He barges past her and rushes to his mother's bedroom. She accuses him of abandoning her and tells him that he is "dead to her". Jacob tries to reason with her, but she orders him to get out. Later that evening, Elle enters Terry's house and insists that Georgy needs treatment, but he refuses to let her go. She deduces that his wife was killed, and he explains that she died as a result of a mugging that "went wrong". As police and ambulance sirens become audible, a sobbing Terry begs Elle to leave him and his daughters alone, but she goes upstairs regardless. She finds Georgy, and she directs her to her sister. In the ED, David informs Marc that Aidan is going to make a full recovery, and Marc asserts that they resorted to burglary to provide Aidan with the money necessary to go to college. However, David asks him how much money would have gone towards feeding his drug dependency. At the house, the police and paramedics arrive, and Terry asserts that his daughters will not know how to cope, but Elle maintains that they require serious help. Ruby finds Dani at the ambulance station and demands her to return her stethoscope, but Dani denies taking it. Ruby tells her to stay away from her. Dani insists that she just wants to be friends with her, but Ruby tells her that "friends don't behave like this". Once Dani leaves, Ruby gives Iain the envelope, claiming that it is a list of phone numbers that he can call, including hers, if he needs somebody to talk to. Unfortunately, Iain reacts badly to her gesture, asking if she thinks that he needs a list of "babysitters". Outside the ED, Elle offers Jacob her sympathies for the situation with Omo, and he proclaims that he will get her back. He asks her why she is still lingering by the department after the end of her shift, and she tells him that she cannot decide what to do about Connie. Elle visits Connie in her office and informs her that she will not be taking the job at the Royal, neither is she staying at the ED. She claims that she made an effort to be her friend, but she understands that she does not have the capacity to be hers. Elle asserts to Connie that she needs "proper help" and gives her the business card of a therapist named Cordelia Featherstone. In the staff room, a tearful Elle collects her leaving presents. As Connie goes to follow her, Hanssen informs her that the board have decided to bring in a troubleshooter who will start the following week. Connie finds Elle in reception and calls to her, but she does not hear her and leaves the ED. Cast * Jaye Griffiths as Elle Gardner * Amanda Mealing as Connie Beauchamp * Jason Durr as David Hide * Charles Venn as Jacob Masters * Michael Stevenson as Iain Dean * Maddy Hill as Ruby Spark * Genesis Lynea as Archie Hudson * Derek Thompson as Charlie Fairhead * Gabriella Leon as Jade Lovall * Amanda Henderson as Robyn Miller * William Beck as Dylan Keogh * Di Botcher as Jan Jenning * Tony Marshall as Noel Garcia * Guy Henry as Henrik Hanssen * Ellen Thomas as Omo Masters * Seroca Davis as Jet Campbell * Georgia Hughes as Dani Mallison * Simon Meacock as Terry Poole * Jemima Woolnough as Georgy Poole * Tom Follows as Marc Forster * Reis Bruce as Aidan Forster Uncredited * Paul Anderson as Oscar External links Category:Connie's PTSD storyline Category:Iain's PTSD storyline